Fatal Optimism
by CharlotteBlackwood
Summary: Another Remus Smutshot... Mrs. Lovegood is feeling lonely, but will their games take a turn for the worse? RL/Mrs. Lovegood


**A/N: This is, of course, another in my line of Remus Smutshots. The last one was Remus/Molly Weasley II (Percy's daughter). This one, of course, is Remus/Mrs. Lovegood. I caution that it might not fully be appreciated if you've not read my story **_**It's for You**_** (incomplete at the time of publishing this), but it should be enjoyable anyway. There are some spoilers if you ARE reading **_**It's for You**_**, but it's AU for that, so none of this actually happens in that universe. That being said, I hope you enjoy this!**

** -C**

There were many things inherently wrong with what he was doing.

For starters, she was married. That was a perfectly good reason why he should be turning around and walking away.

For another thing, he really liked her husband. They weren't close, but he was an entertaining and surprisingly intelligent man with an open mind and a kind view toward werewolves.

For another thing she had been Sirius's girl, even though it had only been for a few years when they were just children.

But Sirius had dated Remus's girl, the girl Remus never got over, and when she died it was Sirius who was allowed to mourn her as a lover, not Remus.

And was it Remus's fault if Xeno didn't realize the passion that was building between his wife and one of her oldest friends?

And even though she wasn't Jiki Sitzer anymore, she was Jiki Lovegood, Remus had a hard time not seeing her as the girl he'd gone to school with all those years, the vibrant, energetic girl who had made their parties so much fun.

She'd contact him first anyway.

After Sirius was taken away for murdering Peter and a dozen Muggles, Jiki was the only person to think to check if Remus was okay. She'd insisted that they catch up and he started coming over regularly, spending time with her and her husband and her twin sister, Kiki. It was nice to remind himself that he still had friends, that he hadn't lost everything in the war.

It had started out innocently enough, talking about old times and work, when Remus had work. When he didn't they were sensitive enough not to bring up that sort of topic.

But then Jiki got pregnant and Xeno started the Quibbler and Jiki somehow wasn't a sexual being to Xeno anymore, and Remus could almost smell her frustration.

He thought things would get better with them when Luna was born, but it seemed that any sexual desire Xeno had had for his wife had died the moment he got involved with the Quibbler, and Jiki was left incredibly sexually frustrated, and Remus could tell that it upset her that her husband no longer looked at her like a woman, but like a brilliant mind he could bounce article ideas off of.

It had started out innocently enough, Remus reminded himself. Just a kiss or two on the cheek, then on the lips, then longer kisses and more lingering touches to replace the chaste hugs they had previously exchanged. If Remus had been honest with himself at the time he would have realized that things were quickly spiraling well out of the realm of control and proper behavior.

He could remember the exact day she first pulled him into her bed because Luna was with Jiki's sister and Xeno was on a trip off chasing some great lead on some animal that Remus was almost positive didn't exist. She called Remus to come over and he knew instantly that it was a bad idea.

But he went anyway.

It started with wine and escalated to kisses and the kisses escalated to touches and the touches led all the way to her bedroom where clothes came off and suddenly he found himself completely out of control.

He swore to himself up and down that he wasn't going to do it again, but somehow he found himself falling into her bed all over again, and her into his, and over and over and over...

And that was what led to him lying on the floor of her laboratory nine years later with her, kissing languidly as they came down from another euphoric high.

"I love you," Jiki Lovegood whispered, and Remus could feel his stomach constricting with a familiar but long ignored guilt at what they were doing.

"Jiki, we…. I... This can't..."

But he didn't know what to say.

The sex was good, have a nice life? I love you too, but your husband? By the way, I'm a werewolf, but you probably already knew that because you're brilliant?

Instead of all of those utterly terrible options, however, Remus just shook his head and said, "Please, Jiki."

She shook hers back.

"If you're worried about my husband, Remus," she said, amused, "I could divorce him and he wouldn't even notice." She traced her tongue down a long scar on his torso with a twinkling look in her pretty hazel eyes. "And if it's about you being a werewolf, here's what I have to say to that."

Before he could even properly process the words she had just said, though, her mouth was engulfing his cock, up and down, up and down, sucking and swirling her tongue and driving him absolutely mad like she knew so well how to do.

"I want to run away with you," she whispered when he'd finally orgasmed and she'd licked him clean.

"It wouldn't be safe," he said softly. He checked his watch. "I have to go, Jiki. I've got a meeting with Dumbledore about something to do with Peter's will. They finally found it."

"Yeah, I'll see you," she said, pecking his lips. "I've got an idea I want to test out, anyway."

He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm working on something so we can run away together," she explained with a smile. "I've got a set of spells I'm experimenting with, one that should make you harmless to humans, another that would make me immune to werewolf bites. Just in case."

Remus just smiled and shook his head at her unquenchable optimism, kissing her goodbye one last time before going off to meet Dumbledore.

And it _was_ the last time.

Kiki wrote Remus a day later to tell him that one of Jiki's experiments had gone terribly wrong and she had died and was almost unrecognizable. She invited him to the service, but Remus couldn't bring himself to go, because he knew it was his fault.

Jiki had died attempting the impossible because he had allowed himself to love her.

And optimism kills.


End file.
